El Idealista
by EnterradoR
Summary: Conseguir la paz universal es un sueño irrealizable... pero no para Frost.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

hola again! Como sigo esperando ansioso el siguiente capi de Super aquí va otro fic del último capítulo (el 33), ahora tomando a un personaje que me encanto, el buen Frost. A ver que tal sale esta narración de sus motivos y de algo tan idealista como la paz mundial (universal en este caso).

Me ha encantado eso de que luche por la paz precisamente por lo idealista que es, pero Frost no ceja en su empeño, si hasta ha ganado seis premios de la paz universales :P y hasta Bulma cuando supo sus motivos le dijo que ganara la pelea xD Así que eso es lo que ha motivado este singular fic.

espero que quienes lean esto lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y muchas gracias de antemano a to2 ^^

¡Actualización por el capítulo 34!: Al final resultó que Frost era un lobo con piel de oveja xD Lástima para mí porque el personaje de un Freezer tan bondadoso se me hacía muy divertido e interesante y por eso mismo escribí este fic. De todas formas dejaré el fic tal como está para recordar aquella gran primera impresión que me produjo a mí y a varios. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor en alguno de los doce universos si exista un Freezer así de noble :P

* * *

 _ **El Idealista**_

* * *

 _"Me hiere su amabilidad, pero no puedo rendirme... para que no haya más guerras en el universo tengo que ganar y conseguir la ayuda de Champa-sama"._

 _"No importa lo que pase... tengo que ponerme de pie. Así es mi responsabilidad con esos niños. ¡Y yo tengo que cumplir con eso!"_

Frost se levantaba una vez más ante un ser que evidentemente lo superaba en poder, pero que jamás lo superaría en determinación. A pesar de lo maltrecho de su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos nunca decaería su ánimo, porque su meta iba más allá de cualquier sufrimiento o padecer. Después de tantas guerras cruentas en que millones de vidas se habían perdido por la incapacidad de solucionar los problemas a través de la razón, por fin tenía la posibilidad de lograr su más preciado anhelo: traer la paz a todo su universo.

La paz...

Se trataba de una sola palabra, pero que a la vez englobaba un significado inconmensurable.

Conseguir la anhelada paz era un sueño que parecía una locura, una demencia imposible de lograr. Iluso le habían dicho. Soñador le dijeron otros. Idealista otros tantos. Estúpido, pensaron los más negativos o realistas.

Pero nada de eso le importaba al ganador de seis premios universales de la paz. Si lograba ganar esa pelea podría tener la ayuda de Champa para cumplir su loable propósito.

Si podía soñarlo, estaba seguro que también podía cumplirlo. Y mientras un ápice de vida siguiera estando en su cuerpo jamás dejaría de luchar por su sueño. Por su ideal. Mientras sangre corriera por sus venas nunca cejaría ni se detendría para lograr su anhelada meta.

Quizás la razón que motivaba su vida era una de las más dolorosas de todas, puesto que se trataba de un imposible, de un inalcanzable, de una mera fantasía. Pero de alguna inexplicable manera, también era lo que tanta fuerza y coraje le otorgaba al luchar.

No importaba el dolor de su cuerpo ni el ardor en las células de sus músculos; tampoco importaba el cansancio ni el inmenso poder del rival. Si ganaba esta pelea contra ese saiyajin, todo el esfuerzo de su vida valdría pena. Todo el empeño tendría un verdadero sentido.

Tantas batallas y sufrimientos padecidos, tanto dolor había teñido su vida..., camaradas y amigos muertos a su alrededor, sin vida por cumplir el ideal que muchos creían una fantasía irrealizable. Algunas veces pensó en claudicar. Sí, muchas veces lo pensó. Quizás era el resto quien tenía razón y él era el equivocado. Tal vez la naturaleza del mismo cosmos era la guerra y no la paz.

 _"Mientras haya gente, habrá guerras"_

 _"La guerra y la violencia están en la sangre de todos"_

 _"La paz es un accidente, la guerra es lo natural"_

Incontables veces le dijeron esas frases. Demasiadas veces intentaron convencerlo de que estaba desperdiciando su vida al luchar por un sueño inalcanzable.

¿Y qué sentido tenía luchar por un imposible? ¿Tenía un sentido realmente?

En muchas ocasiones lo pensó, otras tantas quiso renunciar. Sin embargo, siempre hacía acto de presencia una voz en su interior que le susurraba, más bien, le gritaba con sumo fulgor: "si te rindes ahora todo por lo que has luchado no tendría ningún sentido, todos los que cayeron luchando por esa anhelada paz serían muertes completamente vacías".

Si alguien no se hubiera levantado contra la esclavitud esta jamás se habría acabado. Si alguien no se hubiera levantado contra los tiránicos imperios la independencia sólo habría sido un simple sueño. Así que por nada del mundo podía rendirse aunque el rival fuese mil veces superior. Goku podría ser el más fuerte de ambos universos, pero realmente poco le importaba. Nunca se rendiría. Tenía que vencer por toda la gente que quería, por las memorias de todos los caídos, por los niños que tantas esperanzas habían depositado en él. Por la ansiada paz por la cual valdría la pena cualquier sacrificio, incluso el suyo propio.

No podía decepcionar a sus camaradas. Y aún más, no podía decepcionarse a sí mismo.

Y Frost podría cumplir o no cumplir su meta, pero lo haría luchando. Luchando hasta el final como el gran guerrero que era.

Porque si luchas puedes ganar o perder, pero si no luchas... ya has perdido.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión


End file.
